This assembly of tie-form panels was born out of current practices in the building construction trades, primarily in foundation work. Where there are several uses for the tiewire assembled plyform panels, for purposes of patent application, emphasis will be on the forming of walls, with concrete being the most commonly used material for building foundation walls.
Each tradesmen builds upon another's work; consequently, there is need for accurate and reliable workmanship prior to ones' own work. However, the trades are replete with shoddy workmanship and archaic construction practices. Although tools cannot entirely compensate for the absence of craftsmanship, the construction of foundations can be aided by improved foundation forming tools as represented by tie-form panels (in the following, the terms "tie-form" and "tie-form panels" will refer to wedged tiewire assembled plyform panels to I-beam stakes).
Even with the invention of several kinds of concrete forms, current trade practices in home construction still use dimension lumber nailed to wood stakes and held together with either foundation form ties or wire. The practice prevails with individual builders, concrete contractors and even tract home builders.